No way OUT!
by WhereIvegone
Summary: cowritten by ImissTrishStratus... Stephanie McMahon/Trish Stratus femslash... if you don't like femslash... I wouldn't suggest you read this...
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie McMahon flung the door to the women's locker room open. She was angry... Not even angry, she was pissed as hell and she just couldn't wait to get her hands on the cause of her anger; the cause being none other than Trish Stratus.

Yep… Trish fucking Stratus… beautiful, blonde and busty Trish Stratus… the one her dad was fawning over like some kind of love sick puppy dog… the one EVERY man on the roster was fawning over like love sick puppy dogs… the one that she, Stephanie McMahon, herself had been infatuated with ever since she stepped foot into this business.

Stephanie's eyes glanced across the locker room. She knew Trish was in there. Not one, but two people had told her that they had seen Trish enter the locker room.

"Trish? I know you're in here!" Stephanie yelled. It was just sickening having to see Trish all over her dad every week… sickening and anger-inducing and just plain sickening.

"Trish?!?" Stephanie yelled again. Her voice was laced with the anger burning deep within her.

"Yes Steph?" A voice emerged from behind her.

Stephanie slowly turned around and in front of her was Trish Stratus, wrapped in a towel with beads of water dripping gingerly down exposed parts of her flesh and her damp hair clinging to her shoulders.

Stephanie opened her mouth to speak but suddenly forgot what the hell it was she was angry about in the first place.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay away from my dad" she tried to say in her big intimidating McMahon voice but was positive it didn't come out that way.

Trish's lips curled up into a smile.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, your father is my boss. It's kind of a requirement that we speak to each other."

There we go, now Stephanie remembered why she was angry with her. That cocky little smirk on her face, her smart aleck remarks and the way she plays so innocent to everything when they both know very well that she's anything but.

She let out a deep sigh trying to keep her emotions in check. She was so angry she could practically see red, and Trish knew it. Stephanie was trying not to show it but Trish is alot smarter then people have ever given her credit for. She has her brown eyes locked on Stephs as if shes reading her like a book, slowly turning the pages.

She moves a little bit closer to her, now eye balling her up and down like a dessert.

"Stephanie, sweet Stephanie. Stop lying to me and to yourself. You could care less about your father you selfish bitch. You're not angry that I happened to be giving your daddy a little rub down earlier tonight, your angry that it wasnt you."

Stephanie takes a step back. Trish has a good point and she knows it. "Ok now you're just a liar."

She takes another step forward causing Stephanie to move back again only to discover she's hit the wall with nowhere to go. She leans into Stephanie close, too close for her sanity.

She rests her hands against the wall and whispers "So this doesnt frustrate you at all then?" in a voice so seductive she has to close her eyes to keep her composure.

She feels her body shudder from her hot breath against her neck for a moment. And when she opens them again Trish is gone. She see's her towel on the floor as the only sign she was even here.

"These mind games have got to stop!" Stephanie screams stomping her foot against the ground letting her frustrations out. She didnt know what pissed her off more, the fact that Trish said what she did, or the fact that what she said was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie McMahon walked into her hotel room still fuming from what had happened between her and Trish Stratus in the locker room. Trish really didn't know who she was messing with! She was Stephanie McMahon for goodness sake and no one messed with Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie threw her bag down almost violently onto the King sized bed. 

Seriously, who does Trish think she is taunting her like that? She is a McMahon damn it! Okay… so maybe she couldn't get Trish fired because Trish was after all, God help her, fucking her father… but still that didn't change the fact that she was a McMahon.

Stephanie was just about to take her clothes off and get in the shower when someone knocked on her door.  
"I'm not in the mood!" She shouted, hoping that whoever it was would just go away.

The door knocked again.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" She shouted again. The door knocked once again, louder this time.

Stephanie frowned. She was going to kill whoever was at her door. She made her way to the door, swinging it open angrily.  
Standing there with her hand in midair as if she was about to knock again was none other than Trish Fucking Stratus.   
Stephanie sighed, obviously frustrated. Was Trish intent of ruining her fucking life?  
"I thought no dogs were allowed in this hotel…" Stephanie said harshly. Trish merely gave her an un-amused chuckle.  
"Vince wants to see both of us… in his room..." Trish said. "Immediately" she added, taking a business-like tone.  
Stephanie almost cringed at that fact that Trish had just called her dad "Vince" instead of Mr. McMahon. Seriously, what was wrong with Trish and these mind games anyway? One second she's all over her in the locker room, the next second she's acting like this is completely business… that just wasn't right.   
"Okay…" Stephanie said wondering what the hell her dad could want with both her and Trish. All she knew was that if it involved Trish… she wasn't going to like it…


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie McMahon followed Trish Stratus on their way to meet with her father Vince about God only knew what. Trish did her best to stay a few steps ahead of Stephanie seductively swaying her hips making it impossible for anyone to keep their eyes off of her.

15 minutes later when they both left his hotel room Stephanie had a terrible feeling in the pit of her gut. She wasnt sure how she felt about the news she had just recieved. She was happy, she was angry and she was upset.

She was angry because she knew that it was obviously Trish's idea for this match to take place in the first place, and she was upset that Trish was going to beable to get her hands on her and have every excuse in the book as to why her hands "slipped" here or there. But on the other hand she was happy to get to do the same.

The beating of Trish that is, not the slipping of hands.. Or was it a little bit of both? Oh who was she kidding, she couldnt play mind games. Just looking at Trish drove her up the wall, how was she supposed to co-exist in the ring with this woman without doing something that was X rated?

"So I think we should go over some stuff at Titan Towers tomorrow. I know its our only day off this week, but we need to get you in ring shape again. We need to learn how eachother works and get a good sweat on."

Stephanie turned around quickly trying to come up with an excuse to get out of this. She felt her palms begin to get warm. She was really bad at this on the spot bullshit. She racked her brain to come up with anything, anything at all before realizing that her silence had lasted way too long.

"Awesome, looking forward to it Stephanie. I wont hurt you too bad. Unless that is you want me to."

With that Trish turned around and walked off making sure to accentuate her ass as much as possible. Stephanie just closed her eyes and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie put her gym back down next to the ring before climbing in. God, she had never seen Titan Towers so empty before… then again… she had never really been in Titan Towers at such ungodly hours before either.

By the time she usually arrived to work, there were superstars training in like every one of the many training rings as well as executives and other backstage people running around like headless chickens trying to please her dad so they wouldn't get fired.

Stephanie sighed, glancing at a clock on the wall that happened to have her dad's face in the center. It was only 5:50 AM. She leaned back onto the ropes, letting them support her weight whilst she waited for Trish who had decided to change into something more "comfortable" before she got into the ring.

Stephanie closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard the door creak open.  
"Oh dear God…" She muttered to herself quietly, watching Trish approach the ring. Apparently, something more "comfortable" for Trish consisted of a black sports bra that barely concealed anything and a pair of black shorts that were possibly even too short to be considered shorts.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked; rubbing her temple lightly as Trish entered the ring. They hadn't even started yet and she felt as if she had already had about a billion nonstop matches with the blonde.

"The question is… Are you ready Steph?" Trish asked a smirk making its way to her lips.

Stephanie frowned slightly as she made her way to the center of the ring. She wasn't looking forward to this at all… but it had to be done.

As soon as her hands made contact with Trish's bare skin, she shivered, a warm feeling shooting straight through her spine and to the pit of her stomach. She took deep breaths, trying to regulate her breathing as she and Trish wrestled but Trish was making it exceptionally hard especially since every few seconds, her hands were brushing over the most sensitive parts of Stephanie's body.

After about only 20 minutes of wrestling, Stephanie pulled back, retreating to closest corner of the ring to her, resting her back against the turnbuckle, panting heavily.

"Is that all you've got Steph?" Trish asked, her voice was a seductive purr that sent chills down Stephanie's spine. And why the hell was Trish even calling her 'Steph' anyway? That nickname was reserved for people who she actually liked!

Stephanie swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat as Trish approached her at a seductively slow pace. She could have moved but she felt as if her feet were glued to the ring. She was helpless as Trish's hands gripped onto the rope behind her, encircling her waist. She felt Trish's body press gently into hers as Trish leaned in close to her ear.  
"I think we need to get you back into shape…" Trish said softly, her breath making Stephanie shudder beneath her.  
Stephanie couldn't even find it in her to muster a response. She was too busy becoming aware of about a million different sensations at once... the feel of Trish's warm breath lingering on her neck, Trish's body pressed against hers… Trish's arms encircling her waist… it was all just too much…  
Trish's brown eyes were locked onto Stephanie's deep blue ones almost challenging her to make a move.  
The door creaked and Trish pulled back slowly all whilst keeping her eyes locked on Stephanie's.

Stephanie exhaled deeply; part of her glad to be out of that situation while the other part really wanted to know what would have happened if they weren't interrupted.  
Stephanie turned around so she was facing the door and watched as it finally opened all the way so she could see who her savior was...


	6. Chapter 6

The commissioner William Regal walked into the training facility with his usual smirk and wave.

Stephanie didnt care who it was at this point, just that they were here and now she was secretly saved from something she wasnt sure she wanted to be saved from.

"Ms. McMahon, Ms. Stratus. Mr Mcmahon sent me here to inform you of a twist ending to your match. He wants me to run interference on both of you, and have Stephanie ending up with the pin." He explained, his strong British accent like music to Stephanie's ears.

Until she actually listened to what was said. She didnt quite feel comfortable being beaten up by Regal, and for that matter she didnt want him laying a finger on Trish.

After a few minutes, William had explained his signature move "The Regal Cutter" and demonstrated on both Stephanie and Trish. After that was over and done with there was really no reason to stick around, so he took off quickly leaving the two back by themselves again.

Once Regal had left Stephanie and Trish were pretty exhausted at this point. Stephanie eyed Trish who was clutching her back in pain and immediately felt bad for her.

"Trish, is your back alright? You look like you're hurt." Stephanie said breaking the silence with concern laced in her voice.

Trish grinned inwardly, sometimes Stephanie was too stupid for her own good.

"My back is killing me actually. I'd just about die for a massage right now."

What a tempting thought it was for Stephanie. She could easily picture herself rubbing Trish's back (or more) and making her feel good.

Unfortunately for Trish, Stephanie wasnt as stupid as originally thought.

"I'm not falling for that one" Stephanie let out with a chuckle. She might have wanted to, but she could control herself couldnt she?

"How about I give one to you? I promise I'll be nice."

Stephanie could control herself... Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Trish being nice? That was a thought that Stephanie couldn't even begin to comprehend… not that she really wanted to… after all, there was just something so alluring and sexy about a bad girl… especially if that bad girl just happened to be Trish Stratus.

Trish smirked. She could practically see the inner conflict waging inside of Stephanie. She knew Stephanie wanted her and she was planning on making Stephanie feel just how much she wanted her before they left Titan Tower. 

"You know Steph… you're always so tense…" Trish pointed out, the seductive purr of her voice making Stephanie tremble slightly.

Stephanie cleared her throat.

"I'm not tense…" She said, trying to sound convincing but failing horribly. For a second, she didn't even recognize her own voice. It was too low, guttural and needy to be coming from her lips. She hated that Trish could do that to her… make her feel so alien in her own body.

She tensed up immediately as she felt Trish's fingertips beneath the fabric of her t-shirt, slowly working their way up her spine. She hadn't even been aware that Trish had moved behind her until she felt her touch, soft at first but becoming more and more insistent by the second.

"You seem pretty tense to me…" Trish whispered, her lips softly brushing the nape of Stephanie's neck.  
Stephanie's eyes slammed shut as a burning sensation shot through her. She was sure if she didn't sit down soon then she was sure to fall.

"Trish?" Her name flowed off of Stephanie's lips unconsciously laced with the tone of desire… a tone that most definitely should not have been directed toward Trish and most definitely should not have been elected because of Trish.

Trish's fingernails skimmed across the flesh of Stephanie's back before clutching the hem of her t-shirt and dragging it up slowly, making sure that it tickled Stephanie's skin with every tug.

She tugged the shirt up to Stephanie's shoulders and Stephanie didn't know why she did it but she raised her arms over her head allowing Trish to remove the shirt.  
Trish smiled, throwing the shirt aimlessly to the corner of the ring. 

Stephanie felt Trish's fingertips and nails against her bare skin once again and became painfully aware of the fact that she had forgotten to breathe. She inhaled a deep and ragged breath, feeling the rush of air almost crash again her lungs.  
The sound of Trish's shallowed breathing filled her ears. Even the simple sound of Trish's inhalation and exhalation sounded seductive to Stephanie at that moment.

Trish's hands were creating a maelstrom in the pit of Stephanie's stomach. Trish's fingers brushed against the clasp of Stephanie's lacy black bra and suddenly it hit Stephanie harder than a ton of bricks… she couldn't control herself. If she didn't stop this now… there would be no stopping whatever it was that she was sure was going to happen. 

Stephanie quickly turned around so she was facing Trish, looking into her brown eyes that were darkened by lust. Her eyes trailed over Trish's features noticing everything all at once… her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, her full lips… why wasn't she kissing her yet? Oh yeah, that's right… because she was her enemy!  
Trish's reached up, brushing some strands of hair away from Stephanie's face.

Stephanie felt like fire was rushing through her body… like she didn't have to breathe… like she didn't need to live without Trish's hands touching her. She abruptly became aware of the fact that she had never felt this good in her entire life and Trish had barely touched her.  
Trish's fingers lingered on Stephanie's cheek, slowly caressing the flesh. Stephanie quickly grabbed the hand and closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath.  
"Trish?" Her voice was still so alien to her that she couldn't even believe that it was her talking. Her skin was still tingling everywhere that Trish had touched and Trish's hand was still in hers. She opened her eyes and asked the only question that came to mind… the only thing her brain could process at that moment. "What are you doing to me?" Of course, it was a rhetorical question… one that she already knew the answer to. What was Trish doing to her? She was making her feel more turned on that she had ever felt in her entire life… the only real question left to answer was… why the hell wasn't she kissing her yet?!?


	8. Chapter 8

"This is what I'm doing to you." She whispered leaning into Stephanie slowly as if giving her a chance to back out. Then she pressed her lips against Stephanie's who immediately responded, all the passion in her stomach rising up in that single moment.

Stephanie was in heaven. She felt herself breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

When they broke apart she could see Trish's beautiful brown eyes glaze over with lust. And she could see Trish's full red lips pouting together making her want to kiss them even more if that was even possible.

Trish suddenly realized the time, they had been in Titan Towers for quite awhile now. People were bound to show up very soon.

Trish slowly rose to her feet tossing Stephanie her shirt. Stephanie felt a sharp pain in her chest at the Canadians action, not understanding what was going on.

Stephanie stood up aswell, about to confront Trish about what had just happened.

"Theres bound to be people showing up here soon Stephanie, meet me in my room 309 after lunch. I promise it will be worth the wait."

And with that Trish had exit the ring and left the room quickly. Stephanie finally realizing she was wearing nothing but her bra put her shirt back on and decided to head back to her own room to get freshened up.

Back in her room Stepahnie couldnt believe what had transpired earlier. She was extatic to say the least. This was what she wanted to happen, but yet she had tried to resist it for so long. Surely it had to be because they were enemies. Or was there another underlying reason instead?

She thought about the events leading up to the moment they kissed. Seeing Trish in nothing but her towel soaking wet. The entire morning of hard training, feeling her sweaty body glide against her own in the ring. The way she felt when Regal had to touch her. And the throbbing feeling she got throughout her entire body during the contact of that massage. Then there was the kiss. Her lips still felt swollen from the intensity of it all.

"Oh no." Stephanie said outloud. This couldnt be happening, this was the worst possible thing that could ever happen!

She kicked her shoes off and crashed down onto her bed. "I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Trish Stratus."


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie let out a shaky breath. She wanted this… She knew she wanted this… If she didn't want this then why had she spent extra time making sure that her bra and panties were exactly the same shade of baby blue? If she didn't want this then why had she let her fingers softly linger on her own skin while she was in the shower, imagining they were Trish's fingers? If she didn't want this then why exactly was she outside of Trish's room, her hand raised, ready to knock on the door?

She wanted this… she most definitely wanted this… She wanted to feel soft lips pressed against her own in a heated frenzy… she wanted to feel strong yet gentle arms wrap around her waist, holding her against a body just as supple as her own… She wanted this… she wanted it badly… but if she wanted it then why was is so hard just to knock on the door?

Stephanie brought her hand back to her side, letting out another shaky breath. She was glad that no one was in this hall right now because she was sure she looked kinda suspicious, every now and then raising her hand to knock the door but bringing it right back to her side before it actually made contact with the wooden door.  
What exactly was stopping her from knocking on that door? Was it fear? But fear of what? Contrary to popular belief, she really couldn't care less what people thought of her or what she was doing, after all she was a consenting adult, besides if she cared what people thought then wouldn't she have knocked on Trish's door as quick as possible and got into the room before anybody saw her? That would have been the logical thing to do… and well… she wasn't doing it… so fear of being seen was ruled out. So what else could it be?

Fear of having sex with possibly one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk this Earth? Okay, now that was just stupid… She wanted this… she knew she wanted this. She quickly raised her hand and knocked the door before she could stop herself again.

She inhaled deeply as she heard the soft click of the door being unlocked. The door slowly opened and Stephanie knew that this fear… whatever it was of… it had to go now… she had defeated it because she had knocked and now she was being rewarded with the wonderful sight of Trish in all her glory.   
Trish smiled.

"You came…" She said, moving aside so Stephanie could enter the room.

Stephanie didn't know why Trish sounded so surprised…. How could she not come?  
Stephanie stepped into the room, noticing instantly that a light vanilla scent, a scent she had come to associate with Trish, lingered in the air. 

Before Stephanie could even close the door behind her, she felt herself being pushed up against it, soft lips immediately being attached to her pulse point.  
Stephanie whimpered softly at the sensation, feeling all the passion she had felt earlier rush back into her…  
Trish kissed a heated path from Stephanie's neck to her lips, attaching their lips softly.

Stephanie moaned, her hands resting on the curves of Trish's hips. She wanted this… and by God she was going to have it!

Trish sucked on Stephanie's bottom lip lightly, enjoying the mewling sounds she was making. Her hands trailed under the soft material of Stephanie's shirt, coming to rest on the flesh of Stephanie's abdomen.

Stephanie ran her hands up and underneath Trish's t-shirt, relishing in the feel of her soft skin and then it hit her harder than a ton of bricks… It wasn't fear that had made her hesitant to knock the door before… it was guilt… after all… Trish was kinda sorta seeing her dad.   
Stephanie pulled back from the kiss.  
"Trish… we have to talk…" She said breathlessly.


	10. Chapter 10

Trish locked her eyes to Stephanie's

Trish locked her eyes to Stephanie's. "What do we need to talk about?"

"What do you think we need to talk about? We're sitting here making out and I don't even know why."

"What do you mean you don't know why Steph? I know you're attracted to me. I could tell from the moment I met you. Obviously I feel the same way or we wouldn't be here right now."

Stephanie smiled, she was glad Trish had felt the same way she did but there was only one thing left to solve.

"What about my dad?" Trish immediately looked down at the sheets of the bed like there was suddenly something interesting to stare at.

"Your dad and I were never together. Anything you saw was to get your attention. Any rumor you heard was because I made sure you heard it. I know it seems terrible but that was my way of getting to you. I was giving you signals ever since I stepped foot into this company but you were way too modest to catch on or go for it. I knew I could catch your attention by using your dad as a pawn."

"You used my father just to get to me!?" Stephanie snapped with disbelief in her voice.

"I know how terrible it sounds, but if it weren't for your dad none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have come after me in the lockeroom, nor would I have gotten us a match together for No Way Out. We wouldn't have been together the entire morning. I know I made a mistake and I could have done it some other way, but I can't really change that now. All I know is that I'm here with you and I want to be happy, but I can't be until you forgive me."

Stephanie saw a tear fall gracefully down Trish's face and immediately felt guilty for yelling at her. She walked over to the bed and brushed a strand of soft blonde hair behind her ear and slowly wiped the tear away.

"I never thought I would forgive someone who used one of my own family members. But these circumstances are different then anything I've ever dealt with before."

"So you do? You forgive me?" Trish asked, her eyes still tearing up.

"I can't stand to see you cry another second Trish. I absolutely forgive you."

Trish sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Stephanie in a hug. It felt great to get all of this out in the open and off her chest. And to know that Stephanie understood her.

Now Stephanie had to do the same. There was just one more thing that needed to be said in this heartfelt conversation. Even though her mind told her not to, her heart wasn't about to listen. It was going to be said whether she liked it or not.

"God I love you Trish."

THE END!


End file.
